


Better than the Movies

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Promnis - Freeform, Rings!, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Prompto wants to make a home movie to celebrate Christmas, Ignis get in on the fun.





	Better than the Movies

Prompto zoomed his camera in as far as he could getting a blurry shot of Ignis in the kitchen, making them lunch. His dress shirt sleeves had been neatly rolled up above his elbows as he made sandwiches. Stepping into the kitchen, Prompto adjusted the focus on his camera until he came in crystal clear.

"Come on, Iggy. You don't work today, take the dress shirt off," the blond suggested, his arm entering the screen to tug lightly on one rolled up sleeve. Ignis turned to face the camera, a hand on the top button, a small smirk on his lips.

"It's a little early in the day for that kind of video isn't it?" His laughter was quieted by Prompto's embarrassed stuttering, waving his hand.

"No, no. I want to make a video for Christmas. You know one of those reason for the season videos?" Giving his boyfriend an odd look, Ignis went to pick up where he had left off with lunch.

"Prompto, love. It's September."

 

Blond hair took over the camera as Prompto tried to set up his camera on the tripod. Once he was satisfied, he hurried back to the others. Everyone was sitting around the table of the Amicitia's kitchen, a large moogle cake sat on the table, holding candles that read '15'. Iris sat at the table closest to the cake as everyone stood around her. Her brother and father stood on either side of her, Noctis stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Prompto and Ignis stood in back, between the older Amicitias, fingers intertwined behind Noctis.

"How long until it takes the picture?" Asked Gladiolus, through a plastered on smile.

"Keep holding it son, the red light is still fashing," came his father's answer. 

"Wait!" Prompto tripped passed his friends, Clarus grabbing him before he fell on his camera. 

With a quick nod of thanks, he grabbed the device, blocking the others from view.

"Had it set on record, sorry guys!" Everyone's groans were cut off as he changed settings.

 

The screen was focused on Prompto's face as he laid in bed, his nose red. His voice was rough, "I have the best boyfriend in the world." There was a shuffle as he turned the camera to face out the open door, there was the tell-tale clink of Ignis bustling about in the kitchen.

"That's Ignis, he's making me soup because I caught a stupid cold." Footsteps were heard and Prompto cursed, quickly shutting off his camera.

 

This time, it was Ignis in bed a wet cloth on his forehead. He appeared to be sleeping.

"Ignis caught my stupid cold. He tried to go to work, Gladio dove him back so he couldn't go anywhere. I get to spend the rest of the day playing nurse." As Prompto giggled Ignis rolled over and the camera cut out.

 

The camera moved slowly as Prompto tried to sneak into the kitchen, crouched low. Suddenly the screen went white as Ignis' apron covered everything.

"Come now Prompto, I've spent too long working on this to let you ruin the surprise now." Prompto let out a small whine from behind the camera.

"Please, Iggy! Just a hint, please?" Shuffling as Ignis helped Prompto to his feet, moving him, and the camera away from the kitchen. Prompto turned the camera to face them both, just as the other leaned down to kiss him.

"Now love, there's no fun in a birthday surprise you've already guessed." With another kiss, Ignis shooed him off as he went back to work in the kitchen. Pouting, Prompto slid down the wall before grinning at the camera.

"I love you, Ignis, even when you don't let me know my birthday surprises early."

 

The room was dark, but Prompto and Ignis were visible in the dim light. Prompto had his head on Ignis' chest as he held the younger man.

"This is my favorite place to be," hummed Prompto as Ignis pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"In bed? You're starting to sound like Noct." Laughing, Prompto turned his face to press against his boyfriend's bare chest.

"No, here with you, wrapped up in your arms." Smiling, Ignis' eyes flicked up to the camera before focusing back on his young lover. Prompto leaned up, kissing Ignis before the camera cut off.

 

Ignis stood near the door, his arms crossed. He wore a large black cape, and his hair was slicked back. When he noticed the camera on him, Ignis gave a toothy grin, baring large fangs. Before either could comment the doorbell rang.

Ignis grabbed the edge of his cape, covering the lower half of his face as he opens the door. Throwing back his cape in theater dramatics, he chatted with the children, telling them how terrifying they all looked. Except for the fairy princess, of course, she was far too beautiful to be scary, Shiva would be jealous.

 

Both of their faces were on screen this time, Prompto had his tongue sticking out and Ignis' eyes were crossed. They erupted into laughter, leaning against each other as they sat outside under a tree. Once their laughter died down, they tried again. This time Prompto puffed out his cheeks, sucking in his upper lip. Ignis pressed his chin to his chest opening his mouth as wide as he could, tongue lolling out, eyes wide.

 

Ignis stood at the bedroom door, his sleep pants rumpled and hanging low. The camera zoomed in and slide up his body, Prompto stopping to admire thin hips and a firm stomach. When the camera finally reached his face, Ignis was staring at the camera, giving a tired grin.

"Good morning, love. Enjoying the view" The camera tilted and Ignis laughed, shaking his head.

“Hey, it’s not my fault my boyfriend is the hottest man on Eos.” Ignis chuckled at that, as he stretched his arms above his head, curving his back as he did.

“I think you might be biased, love.” Turning to face their room, he lifted a hand to the handle as he turned his head back to look at Prompto.

“I still have some time before I need to get ready. Would you care to join me? Or do you have more things you need to film?” There was no answer, the camera had turned off.

 

They were both on screen again, wearing loud Christmas sweaters. Prompto’s was green with a phone and elf, with ‘Love your Elfie” written in red. Ignis’ was red, looking like Santa’s suit, it even had his beard, white fluff hanging off the collar. 

“Merry Christmas!” They cried in unison before sharing a kiss, one that lingered between them. Resting their foreheads together, they stood still and smiling until the screen faded to black.

 

“Ah! That was a lot cornier than I was hoping it would be!” Laughing, Prompto leaned forward on the couch to grab the remote. Ready to turn off the video, he paused when he realized it was still going. Turning his head, he saw Ignis smiling innocently, eyes intent on the screen.

Prompto leaned back on the couch as a picture came to focus on the screen. It was one of their hands, making a heart. He snorted, he had begged Ignis for that picture. As it faded, another took its place, it was the first selfie they had taken together, their faces unattractive squished together.

Next was a small video, the camera shook slightly as Ignis took a secret video of Prompto as he was going through the photos on his computer, humming a song about chocobos. More pictures faded in and out after that. Silly pictures of them together or pictures of Prompto, selfies he’d sent to Ignis or ones that he’d taken of him when he wasn’t paying attention.

The clip continued on until it held one picture, that Prompto didn’t recognize. It was a small black box, held in who he could only assume was Ignis’ hands. Turning to ask his boyfriend what it was, he gasped. Ignis was on one knee, said box in hand.

“Prompto Argentum, you wanted to make a video to celebrate, and I thought it only fitting I do the same for you. I’m afraid my skills are, sub-par by comparison.” Ignis cleared his throat, fingers twitching around the box.

“With you, every day is a celebration. You’ve shown me how much joy there is, and helped me find my own happiness. Prompto, you have given me my own life to live and if you’d have me,” Ignis paused again, taking a deep breath and opening the box. Inside sat a ring of intricately weaved gold and silver.

“I’d like you to be a part of that life forever. Will you marry me?” Tears were trailing down Prompto’s cheeks as he listened to his boyfriend, no his fiance propose. Nodding eagerly, Prompto fell into Ignis’ arms, holding onto him like a lifeline.

One hand still on the box, the other held tightly to Prompto, his own tears streaking his cheeks. They were both laughing together as they cried, eventually pulling part enough to look at each other's face. With a smile, Ignis took the ring from the box slipping it on Prompto’s finger.

Admiring the ring, Prompto turned it gently, enjoying the new weight on his hand. Leaning forward he kissed Ignis, kissed him until neither of them could breathe and they stay, leaning against each other, enjoying their first Christmas together as more than boyfriends.


End file.
